Hokanu
Hokanu is a Tsurani Lord of House Shinzawai. His father Fumita became a Great One, and Hokanu was adopted by his uncle Kamatsu, becoming the younger brother of Kasumi. His home province was Szetac and his family was in Jamar. His straight nose, high forehead, and firm chin charmed many noble daughters. History Role in the Riftwar Hokanu was a soldier, and First Strike Leader of his father's garrison. With his adoptive father they were guests to the wedding of Mara of the Acoma and Buntokapi of the Anasati. After Bunto's death and the passage of the mourning period, Kamatsu sent a letter to Mara that Hokanu would stop in Sulan-Qu while passing from Jamar to the main estates in the north and begged leave to have Hokanu call upon her; however Mara's household could not afford hosting another suitor and politely declined. He accompanied his father to the celebration in honor of Almecho's birthday in the Minwanabi estates. His father watched the awkward remarks Almecho was making to Mara, and interrupted the discussion, in light of introducing Hokanu to him. Some days later, he was sent by his father to Sulan-Qu to see a pen of Midkemians. He was there without his colors so that he would not advertise his interest in Midkemian slaves. There he met again his love interest, Mara, and promised to barter with her auctioning by ceding his bidding. Then he was invited to visit her as soon as he finished his affairs in Jamar. During the Riftwar, his father's camp's harvest did not go well and was sent to the swamps and investigate. One day, while he stood next to the Slave Master Nogamu, the overseer insisted on cutting a rotted ngaggi tree; during the cutting, Pug fell and almost drowned in the swamp trapped under a branch. Nogamu called the other slaves to resume work and leave Pug; Laurie objected and Nogamu hit him twice. Lord Hokanu acknowledging all this was Nogamu's mistake, ordered Pug to be freed and cared, and Laurie too, since his injury from the slaps would cause infections. Nogamu ashamed, asked the permission to kill himself, but his Lord did not give this honor. The same night, Nogamu attempted to kill Pug with a knife and managed two injuries on him. Laurie ran to help Pug and ended up with the knife stabbed on the overseer's chest. He was however happy that he would die by the blade. Lord Hokanu who witnessed all this however, ordered the guards to hang him and let his corpse eaten by the insects, and also Pug to be cared by a physician. Because Nogamu was hanged by himself, he did not punish Laurie and Pug for murdering him. The next day he called the two slaves again and because of their experience, he asked them who should take Nogamu's position, and Pug recommended Chogana; Hokanu then and told them that they would leave the camp that noon. After a stop in Jamar to pay tribute to Chochocan and they went to their estates. From there, they packed and left for the northern estates outside Silmani. For the first few days of the journey, they had followed the highway from Jamar, northward to the city of Sulan-Qu. Kamatsu departed the first day by boat for the Holy City, to attend the High Council. The household followed at a more leisurely pace. Hokanu paused outside the city of Sulan-qu long enough to meet Mara. Hokanu was seen by Kevin, another Midkemian, who started to feel jealousy because of him courting Mara. At the Holy City, Kamatsu joined the retinue, joined by Kasumi who just returned from Midkemia. Battle at Sethanon Marriage to Mara of the Acoma Appearances *Magician *Daughter of the Empire *Servant of the Empire *Silverthorn *Mistress of the Empire *A Darkness at Sethanon category:Tsurani Category:males Category: Noble